Sutiles indirectas
by Boomxy
Summary: Se estaba comenzando a exasperar a medida que pasaban los días a su lado, porque simplemente no podía entender como él no captaba las sutiles indirectas que le enviaba cada tanto. O realmente, Chat Noir era alguien muy inocente o simplemente esa sonrisa ocultaba algo más.


A decir verdad, se estaba comenzando a exasperar a medida que pasaban los días a su lado, porque simplemente no podía entender como él no captaba las sutiles indirectas que le enviaba cada tanto.

Incluso ella misma se comenzaba a desesperar con su propia persona al caer en aquella clase de actos.

Pero es que, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

No podía negar que de una manera u otra, la sonrisa de Chat Noir había comenzado a entrar en su corazón. Y había sucedido tan paulatinamente, que el día que ella se dio cuenta de aquello al verlo sonreír mientras estiraba su puño después de vencer al Akuma en turno, no encontró otra salida más que huir del lugar, temiendo que con el desarrollado oído del héroe escuchara sus latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Quizás era muy joven para hablar de amor, y lo entendió a la perfección cuando se sintió desarmada frente a él.

Entendió que aún tenía mucho que aprender de aquella palabra, y que lo que apenas admitía que sentía por Chat Noir era más complicado que esas cuatro letras que formaban aquella dichosa palabra que cada vez daba más vueltas en su cabeza al pensar en él.

― Deberías sentirte feliz Marinette ¡Es un amor correspondido! Sabes que Chat Noir solo tiene ojos para ti ― Tikki le habia animado durante aquella ocasión cuando llegó a su habitación en el momento que dejo ir su transformación, intentando calmar su agitado corazón ― Tú misma lo has comprobado, no deja ir sus sentimientos por ti, ni siquiera por ti ― Agregó con una gran sonrisa y con un tono burlón, demostrando lo feliz que se encontraba.

Después de todo, aunque Marinette no lo supiera, aquello era un buen paso para que ambos dejaran de ser tan _cabezas duras_.

― ¡Amor! ― Exclamó completamente aterrorizada, a la vez que intrigada ―Tikki, esa es una palabra algo… fuerte ― Alcanzó a pronunciar, sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía con solo pensar en ello, _como si miles de akumas estuviesen haciendo mella en ella_, pensó.

La Kwami de la creación soltó una sonrisa cantarina, acercándose a su mejilla para acariciarla con su pequeño rostro.

― Aun así, no lo has negado ― Puntualizó la pequeña, sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¡Como sea! No puedo hacer nada al respecto ― Soltó de repente, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos ― Una cosa es que me guste un chico de mi escuela, como Adrien. Pero es muy diferente el admitir que siento algo por Chat Noir, por más que el sienta algo por mí, lo nuestro sería imposible ― Acotó, sintiendo repentinamente un peso sobre sus hombros.

Uno que comenzaba a dificultar su respiración.

Chat Noir era una persona importante para ella, sin importar que forma hubiesen tomado sus sentimientos hacia él, aquel chico de actitud brillante y sonrisa socarrona era la persona en la que más confiaba, y estaba segura que una _relación_ entre superhéroes no era lo más fácil o correcto.

Alya se lo había mencionado con la cabeza baja en muchas ocasiones, ocupando referencias de los comics para ejemplificar _una_ de las razones por las cuales los superhéroes de París no mostraban un tipo de afecto _más allá_ de una amistad cercana; En los comics, ese tipo de relaciones salía mal.

Desde las identidades secretas, hasta el villano dañando a uno de ellos para obtener lo que desea.

La primera era algo que no le preocupaba, pues estaba segura de algo; Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero en más de una ocasión había mostrado un gran aprecio a Marinette al igual que preocupación, una que ella no había visto que él le dedicara a ninguna otra chica que se dedicaran a rescatar.

Y ella estaba segura que aceptaría a cualquier chico detrás de ese antifaz y orejas de gato _terriblemente _adorables.

El problema, era la segunda opción.

Tener una relación siendo superhéroes simplemente podría poner mal las cosas. Y revelar las identidades para llevar una relación como dos personas normales, no era algo a discusión, pues podría ser el mismo peligro.

Lo había visto ocurrir cuando habían peleado contra Hawkmoth y todos los akumas con ayuda de sus compañeros _eventuales_, y como Rena Rouge se había sacrificado por Carapace, y de ahí las cosas empeoraron.

― Sé que tienes miedo, Marinette ― Dijo Tikki, de forma comprensiva ― Y sé que piensas que es peligroso, y lo es. Pero no te estoy diciendo que inicien una relación y tengan gatitos que puedan correr por la panadería ― Bromeó con soltura, recordando las palabras del padre de Marinette ― ¿Pero tanto daño haría si le haces saber tus sentimientos? ― Cuestionó, con ojos curiosos ― El saberlo no lo mataría, y estoy segura que de una forma u otra, sería bueno para ambos. Él vería una oportunidad, y tú te sentirías liberada y no tendrías que huir cada vez que él te sonría, como hoy ― Aconsejó sonriente.

Marinette tragó en secó, pensando en su momento que quizás sería una buena idea.

No arriesgaba nada, más que su orgullo.

Pues ella misma se había dicho mil y un veces que nunca sentiría lo mismo que él sentía por ella; y ahí estaba, completamente confusa por su corazón, completamente nerviosa por su eventual compañía.

Pensó que, quizás no tendría que hacerlo como tal; Que quizás no era necesario confesarle a Chat Noir que poco a poco se había ganado su corazón con sus bromas tontas, su caballerosidad y su inusual torpeza, al igual que las palabras que le dirigía para levantar su ánimo.

Quizás con sutiles indirectas, él se daría cuenta de ello, y sería una especie de complicidad entre ellos.

Algo no hablado, pero que ambos sabrían y sentían.

Sin palabras para poder dar a entender lo que ambos sentían, y concentrarse en vencer al mal, no solo por París, sino también por sus propios pensamientos y deseos.

Pero, o era demasiado inocente o simplemente se hacia él tonto; Pues parecía no captar las sutiles indirectas, por más que al paso del tiempo, estas dejaron de ser sutiles.

Marinette pensó que quizás podrían pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, y además podrían aprovecharlo para hacer algo bueno por París en búsqueda de algun maleante o un autobús descarrilado como el de la otra ocasión cuando él habia intentado invitarle a una cita, de la cual ahora se arrepentía de no asistir (Al menos, como Ladybug en un principio).

― Entonces ¿Patrullajes nocturnos? ― Preguntó él, observándola con una sonrisa levantada.

― Eh, sí, lo he pensado bastante a decir verdad ― Confesó ella, girando su mirada hacia la ciudad ― Usualmente hacemos algo de servicio comunitario y luchamos con los akumas, pero hay otras cosas como héroes que también deberíamos preocuparnos ― Explicó, rascando su mejilla, levemente nerviosa, cosa que él notó.

Aquella idea no había sido la más brillante que había tenido, incluso a Tikki no le parecía que hiciera uso de los poderes para pasar tiempo con él héroe, pero cuando le explico que eso solo sería un plus y que realmente harían aquello para vigilar la ciudad mejor, acepto con una sonrisa.

― Suena bastante lógico y entretenido. Además, suena como la excusa perfecta para mí para pasar tiempo contigo, M'lady ― Exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciéndola girar su rostro para cubrir su _evidente_ sonrojo ― Ladybug ¿Estas bien? Tu rostro esta rojo, y no me refiero a tu mascara ― Añadió él, acercándose _peligrosamente_ a su rostro.

Ella asintió, saltando unos metros lejos de él, gritándole que solo lo harían como mínimo dos horas, tres veces a la semana, a lo cual el respondió entusiasmado que estaría disponible en cuanto ella deseara contactarlo.

Él no había visto a través de su _excusa_, e incluso se atrevió a tomarla como suya.

Pero al menos, pasaba un poco más de tiempo con él, cosa que le hacía sentirse completamente feliz. Pues, cada noche que patrullaban, aparte de atrapar a uno que otro ladrón, tenían algo de tiempo para reír.

Y, ella reía más de lo que en pasado.

Tikki le había explicado que se debía a que ahora veía a Chat Noir con otros ojos, y entonces ella intentó tomar aquello como otra sutil indirecta hacia él.

A lo que, inocentemente respondió:

― Creo que he perrrrfeccionado mis chistes, te ríes más ―.

Cosa que, lejos de hacerla reír, le hizo bufar frustrada, para después alejarse del lugar con cara de pocos amigos.

Dejando a Chat Noir solo, sin saber que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al observar su partida, con ojos soñadores.

Nunca pensó que el hacer notar sus sentimientos le fuese _tan_ difícil, pues para este punto, comenzaba a perder un poco la cabeza.

En el pasado, todo su salón (a excepción de Iván, pues según Mylène, era muy despistado) estaba enterado de que tenía un _pequeño _crush en Adrien, quien al paso del tiempo se convirtió en uno de sus amigos más preciados con quien podía contar para muchas cosas, al igual que Alya y Nino.

Estaba segura de que él en algun punto se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero por cortesía y su carácter amable, nunca se atrevió a decirle algo al respecto. Era algo _absurdo_ pensar que no habia notado nada nunca, pues era _demasiado_ obvia al siquiera poder hilar una oración en su presencia.

Ahora, las cosas eran realmente diferentes. Pues la confianza que tenía con Chat Noir hacia las cosas más difíciles, pues le era diferente dar a entender sus sentimientos ante esa faceta _introvertida_, pues con el no existía. Con él podía ser realmente ella y soltarse todo lo que pudiese mientras se encontraban sobre los tejados, atrapando criminales en los callejones durante las noches y luchando contra los akumas cada tanto.

― Deberías ser más directa Marinette y confesarle tus sentimientos, creo que Chat Noir no es muy astuto para este tipo de cosas ― Le aconsejó Tikki, pues ella sabía que, realmente era así. Chat Noir era Adrien, aquel chico inocente que no se habia dado cuenta de que Marinette estuvo _balbuceando_ por el durante un buen tiempo ¿Qué en la tierra podría lograr que esta vez notará esto?

Lo único que se le ocurría, era que Plagg le aconsejara. Pero aquello sería algo difícil que solo ocurriría cada milenio.

― Quizás debería ser menos sutil ― Agregó, subiendo hasta su tejado en compañía de su Kwami, transformándose para poder recorrer la ciudad en cuestión de minutos.

Lo siguiente que intentó fue algo que tuvo que tomar tomas sus fuerzas posibles para hacerlo, por que como habia dicho, debía ser menos sutil.

La mejor forma era buscar un poco de contacto físico con él, durante el mejor tiempo para hacerlo, aquellas patrullas que ella misma había sugerido.

Pequeños roces de manos, con sus brazos e incluso caderas cuando se sentaban al costado del otro para apreciar la noche antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares.

Y, aunque lo sentía crisparse en cada ocasión, él siempre terminaba disculpándose con una sonrisa nerviosa, argumentando que había sido su culpa.

_Malditamente caballeroso_, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Las ganas de tomarlo de la cola y lanzarlo a uno de los tantos anuncios sobre las compras para el día de San Valentín se estaban apoderando de ella, pensando que eso sería lo menos sutil que podría ser, pero se controló.

Entonces, decidió que quizás un cambio en ella vendría bien. Había escuchado a Alya hablar que, usualmente un cambio en el cabello era algo que llamaba la atención de las personas.

Antes de transformarse, se aseguró de desatar sus coletas y dejar su cabello suelto.

Se sorprendió como los listones que aparecían enredados en sus coletas sobresalían de su cabello, un poco más largos pero completamente erguidos, lucían como un par de antenas.

Esperó que él notara el cambio de inmediato, pero eso no ocurrió.

Chat Noir no hizo ninguna mención sobre su cabello, o algun chiste sobre sus _antenas_

― Luces algo cansado ― Se atrevió a decirle a la par que el bostezaba. Él héroe la observó, restregando sus ojos con sus manos.

― Solo un poco, hoy me desperté temprano gracias a unos asuntos familiares ― Atinó a decir, sin mucho que agregar. Después de todo, no podía confesarle que habia sido levantado varias horas más temprano debido a una sesión de fotos de emergencia pues las que habían tomado el día anterior habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y él muy en el fondo, pensaba que tenía que ver con cierto admirador suyo, pero intentó no tomarle importancia.

Él escuchó como ella palmeaba su regazó, en una abierta invitación para que se recostará sobre este.

― Ven, descansa un poco ― Le invitó, intentando no titubear en él intento, ni arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Él sonrió complacido cuando colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, observándola desde abajo.

Ella esperaba que él notara el cambio, y en efecto, así fue.

― Te dejaste suelto el cabello ― Afirmó él, sin quitar la vista de ella.

― Sí, olvide amarrarlo a decir verdad ― Mintió, desviando la mirada.

― Oh, yo pensé que existía una razón en específico, Buginette ― Canturreó, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabello suelto, tomándolo entre sus garras.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, para después de un movimiento levantarse y colocarse a espaldas de ella, dividiendo su cabello en dos partes.

Ladybug no se movió, disfrutando de la suave caricia que sentía mientras Chat Noir _hacia_ algo con su cabello.

Cuando se dio cuenta, pudo notar que tomó los listones que hasta ahora lucían como antenas saliendo de su cuello para amarrar su cabello en coletas nuevamente, para después posarse a su lado, satisfecho por su trabajo.

― Listo ― Canturreó, orgulloso.

El rostro de Ladybug se coloreó de carmín, pero lejos de que este fuese por algo que la hiciera sonrojar, era simplemente por la frustración.

¡Qué difícil era hacer que ese _gato_ entendiera sus sutiles indirectas!

Chat Noir pestañeo, intentando _disimular_ algo de inocencia ante el rostro desencajado de Ladybug, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un rechinido de dientes.

Él tragó saliva, vaya que estaba en problemas.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que siento algo por ti?! ― Confesó por fin, con furia y frustración, completamente ajena a lo que sus labios habían soltado debido a ello ― ¡¿Acaso debó ponerme un cartel en el pecho o una camiseta?! ― Cuestionó, presionando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él.

Chat Noir sonrió nervioso, algo que, Ladybug claramente no esperaba.

― A decir verdad, lo de la camiseta suena tentador ― Soltó él intentando llevar en su voz su usual tono bromista, pero era claro que la situación lo sobrepasaba pues se encontraba nervioso y, con la parte del rostro visible cubierta por un leve sonrojo ― Pero no es necesario, sólo quería escucharlo de ti ― Y, con aquello ultimo dicho, sonrió como sólo lo hacía para ella.

Ladybug enmudeció durante unos segundos, observándolo con curiosidad.

― ¿Entonces mis indirectas…? ― Intentó preguntar, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando el presionó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndola sobresaltar.

― Sí, aunque bueno, recibí algo de ayuda de Plagg, mi Kwami, ya lo conociste una vez. Él, bueno, se desesperó ― Se explicó, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pues era realmente cautivador lo que tenía frente a él. No todos los días podía ver a Ladybug con el rostro completamente sonrojado, intentando competir con el color de su traje ― Yo al principio no lo creí pero, después caí en cuenta de que tus _sutiles_ indirectas ya no eran tan sutiles, pero de igual manera quería escucharlo de tu boca ― Finalizó, armándose de valor para finalmente acercarse un poco más a ella, completamente embobado.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios de ella.

Ladybug colocó su mano en el camino de él, quien la observó con algo de temor.

― Que lo sepas no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a cambiar entre nosotros ― Atinó a decir, levemente indignada de que él siguiera el juego hasta exasperarla hasta aquel punto.

― Lo sé, pero toda confesión de amor necesita una respuesta ¿No? Que mejor que una no hablada, y que sea como una promesa ― Le guiño un ojo, completamente nervioso ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Intentaba permanecer _cool_ y calmado, pero realmente por dentro estaba temblando como una gelatina, pues Ladybug habia confesado tener sentimientos hacia él, más allá del tipo _amistoso_.

― No fue una confesión ― Acotó ella, intentando desviar su mirada de él.

― Lo fue ― Respondió, besando el dorso de la mano de ella.

_Sí, lo había sido. _Se maldijo internamente, pues había terminado por enterrar su orgullo debido a que aquel chico lograba desesperarla en niveles increíbles.

Ponía su mundo de cabeza, y sinceramente aunque aquello fuese algo problemático en muchas ocasiones, comenzaba a agradarle que las cosas fuesen así.

No habia salido como hubiese esperado, pero ¿Qué cosas salían como lo esperaba con Chat Noir a su lado? Usualmente las cosas salían al contrario de lo que tenía contemplado, pero eso era lo interesante de estar a su lado en aquella lucha contra el mal.

Retiró la mano de los labios de él, esperando que se acercara.

Él lo hizo, dudoso, pero cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, se armó de valor para dejar un casto beso sobre los labios de ella.

Siendo así, el primer beso que entre ellos (que el recordaría).

No tardó mucho en separarse, observando a su compañera y _cómplice_ sonrojada ante la acción de él.

― Esto me da un motivo más para querer derrotar a Hawkmoth lo más rápido posible. Claro, esto y tu confesión ― Agregó juguetón.

Ladybug frunció el ceño, molesta.

― ¡No lo fue! ― Exclamó con tenacidad, cruzando sus brazos luciendo _levemente _indignada― Tu solo te diste cuenta por mis sutiles indirectas, yo no he dicho nada ― Se excusó, buscando recuperar pronto su orgullo.

Orgullo el cual el gato se lo habia comido.

Porque muchas veces habia jurado que era imposible que sintiera algo más por amistad por él, pero pronto se tuvo que tragar sus palabras.

Y esa noche su orgullo.

Pues si bien las sutiles indirectas que habia puesto a andar sí habían surtido efecto, Chat Noir era igual de orgulloso que ella, y simplemente estaba buscando desesperarla para que lo dijera, y él lo pudiera oír de sus labios.

Aunque fuese solo una vez en mucho tiempo, él habia escuchado a Ladybug confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tenía mucho tiempo en el futuro para volver a escuchar aquellas palabras, así como para tener el momento perfecto para besarla de forma adecuada, sin ningún peligro al asecho.

Y luego, él podría confesar sus sentimientos nuevamente, con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión la respuesta seria la misma que esa noche escuchó.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Este fanfic había sido pensado para otra ocasión, pero ya que siempre las personas me logran sorprender con más y más concursos a los que me invitan a unirme (Gracias compañeros escritores vuv los amo mil) decidí terminarlo para el concurso "Miracuolous Romance Awards" organizado por las bellas Euniicornia y -JAZVAL- (Mi senpai y amor secreto, pero no le digan).

Ladybug ha caído en las garras y encantos de Chat Noir, pero nuestra heroína con él es más orgullosa que nada, así que decide que él se de cuenta por medio de sutiles indirectas que le funcionan pero, al final él quiere escucharlo de su boca, para al final sellarlo con una promesa al futuro.

Siento que una pareja de héroes es peligrosa, al final, casi todas salen mal (Te estoy viendo a ti, Aquaman y Wonder woman)

Además, con este fanfic cumplo el reto de febrero de MotinFanficker, escribir sobre el amor sobre sus diferentes formas y colores; Esta vez, en forma de confesión, con color rojo debido a la frustración y vergüenza que nuestra heroína pasó.

Bien, van dos OS dedicados al Ladynoir referentes a la confesión (Si leyeron ya "Elección heroica, sabran el por que) Aunque este es algo más fluffly y con fines de generar diabetes, como lo mandan estas fechas :)

Ahora sí, espero hayan disfrutado esta historia y que, por lo menos, hayan sonreído un poco al ver a Ladybug del lado del gatito para variar.

¡Un besote!


End file.
